a terrible night and luxuriate
by lee haerien
Summary: pairing Choi Zee-sun & sungmin, slight Kim Rie-na & Donghae    warning NC 21.. fic m pertama


a terrible night and luxuriate

ehm.. aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, bisa ku lihat dari jendela kamar ku yang baru saja ku buka. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku untuk membersihkan badanku.

Bugh…sssstttt.. aku terjatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai kama mandi yang licin.

Ught..sial banget sih kenapa bisa jatuh mana sakit lagi pantat gue. Sambil menggosok pantatku yang sakit aku menyalakan shower dan langsung mandi. Selesai mandi ku segera bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Setelah selesai ku berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan pagi ini. Aku mengambil roti dan memasukkannya ke mesin pemanggang roti.

Drrrrtttt….kring….. handphone ku berbunyi. Nomor tidak di kenal menghubungiku.

Yoboseo? Kataku

Nuguseo?masih tak ada jawaban setelah 5 menit aku bicara.

Akumencium bau gosong dari arah dapur, aght…. Aku baru ungat aku tadi memanggsng roti, dengan cepat aku berlari kedapur dan mematikan hanphone ku terlebih dahulu.

Ketika sampai di dapur aku melihat asap keluar dari mesin pemanngang, dengan segera ku matikan mesin pemanggang yang menggunakan tenaga listrik ini. Ku keluarkan roti yang gosong setengah, ku bawa roti ke meja makan ku oles pake selai, kumakanlah roti gosong ini dengan terpaksa. Kenapa terpaksa, karena aku tak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk membuat roti yang baru.

At kampus

Aduh dosen nya udah berjalan menuju ruangan ku, aku berlari dengan cepat sampai tidak menyadari ada kulit pisang di depan sehingga aku terpelesit untuk kedua kalinya.

Skip time-

Ahhh… sakit… kataku, saat ini aku sedang di kantin kampus dengan temanku Rie-na.

Eh aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Choi Zee-Sun, aku kuliah di Param University yang ada di Seoul. Aku mempunyai teman namanya Kim Rie-na, kami berdua kuliah disini.

""""""""

Rie-na: zee kamu kenapasih dari tadi ngelus pantat mulu mana meringis gitu.

Zee : aku terpeliset sebanyak 2 kali dengan tidak elitnya.

Rie-na : kok bisa?

Zee : mana ku tahu, mungkin hari ini hari sialku..!

Rie-na: zee menurut ramalan bintang yang ku baca hari ini kau akan mengalami kesialan penuh selama hari ini tapi juga kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan setelah kesialan ini.

Zee : aku tak percaya dengan semua itu,.

Rie-na : terserah aja sih mau kamu percaya atau nggak tuh bukan aku yang sial.

Zee: kau-

Rie-na chagi panggil seseorang memutuskan perkataanku, ku lihat orang yang memanggil sahabatku tadi ternyata yang memanggil adalah si ikan alias Lee Donghae. Ia berjalan kearah meja kami dengan tersenyum ceria.

Donghae : hai chagi.. sambil meluk Rie-na dari belakang.

Rie-na : hai hae.. lepasin aku donk malu tuh ada zee..

Donghae : biarin aja.. hi zee!

Zee : hi juga.

Rie-na : hae nanti jadi pergikan?

Donghae : tentu dong chagiya ku sayang.

Zee: ehem.. aku pergi dulu ya. Aku tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk kalau terus masih di sini.

Saat berjalan di koridur tangan ku secara tiba-tiba di tarik sama Sungyeol sunbaeku di kampus ini. Ia membawaku ke taman belakang kampus yang cukup sepi karena hanya ada kami berdua saja disini.

S: zee….ehmmm…

Z: ada apa oppa?

S: saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae zee, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?

Z: eeee….jujur aku bingung harus menjawab apa!

Sementara itu di balik pohon seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan sakit hati. Sungmin menangis di balik pohon tempat ia bersembunyi. Ia tak tahan lagi melihat Zee-sun dengan laki-laki itu, sehingga ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan temannya donghae yang memanggilnya.

Sehabis dari kampus aku langsung menuju mini market tempat dimana aku bekerja sebagai kasir. Jam 11 malam aku baru pulang. Setelah semua tugasku selesai aku buru-buru pulang tanpa lupa pamitan dulu pada bos ku.

Aku berjalan di trotoar melewati sebuah bar yang cukup ramai, aku melihat di depan pintu bar itu ada seseorang yang baru saja di lempar oleh penjaga ba itu dengan kasarnya.

Aku berjalan mendekati orang yang baru saja di lempar tadi dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat orang itu adalah sungmin oppa orang yan selama ini ku taksir, sedang berbaring tak berdaya di tanah seperti itu. Segera saja ku tolong ia dan membawanya ke apartemen ku.

Di jalan pulang sungmin hyung terus meracau tak jelas.. ia sydah mabuk berat.

Akhirnya ku sampai juga di apartemen ku ini segera saja ku buka pintunya dan membawa sungmin oppa masuk dan membaringkannya di sofaku.

##### awas mulai lemon…NC 21####

Aku membuatkannya susu coklat panas untuk menyadarkannya yang masih mabuk berat.

Aku melepaskan jaketnya untuk mengurangi rasa gerahnya.

Sungmin pov

Aku merasa ada yang membawaku, tapi siapa dan mau kemana?

Sekarang badanku terasa hangat setelah diberi segelas susu coklat hangat, kesadaranku sudai mulai pulih walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Dan yang ku lihat orang yang menolongku adalah Zee-sun gadis pujaan hatiku, tapi itu dulu sekarang dia sudah milik orang lain.

End pov.

Aku merebahkan sungmin oppa di dalam kamarku, ia sudah tertidur. Aku perlahan mendekat dan mengamati wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa sedekar ini dengannya. Aku rasa wajahku sudah memerah.

Aku masih menetralisirkan debaran jantungku yang masih belum teratur. Ketika aku ingin keluar ada satu tangan menarikku secara tiba-tiba yang membuatku jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena sungmin oppa sedang memandangku dengan tatapan nafsu.

Cup…. Sungmin oppa mencium,lalu dia mulai melumat bibirku yang masih perawan ini.

Sungmin oppa terus melumat bibirku, tanpa itu terlepas setelah kami masing-masing memerlukan udara untuk bernafas. Wajahku bersemu merah mengingat kejadian tadi.

Zee-sun kau akanmenjadi milikku selamanya. Kata sungmin oppa.

Aku yang mendengar itu secara otomatis menambah warna merah di wajahku.

Sungmin oppa kembali menciumku dengan sangat liar, awalnya ku memberontak tapi akhirnya aku terlarut dengan semua permainannya. Sekarang lidahnya memasuki mulutku dan menyapu habis semua yang ada di mulutku dengan lidahnya. Sekarang tangannya sudah memeluk pinggang rampingku dengan erat dan tanganku sekarang sedang melingkar di lehernya.

Sekarang aku merasakan ia mulai mencium leherku dan itu membuatku mendesah tak karuan.

Ehh…. Sung,,…min oppahhhhh.. apa yang ..kau di sela desahan nikmatku.

Ia menciumi leherku tanpa ampun dari mulai mencium, menjilat, menggigit hingga meghisap sehingga menimbulkan tanda merah yang sangat kelihatan.

Ia mulai meremas dadaku yang masih tertutup baju. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi maka aku segera membuka bajunya dan dia membuka seluruh pakaianku sehingga sekarang tubuhku polos tanpa satu kain pun.

Ahhh…ohhhchhhhh….. aku terus mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang baru aku rasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Sekarang sungmin oppa sudah masuk kedalam tubuhku. Ia terus memberi rangsangan di tubuhku..

Skippp … author udah nggak tahan netiknya bayangin sendiri aja yah.

Matahari telah mengeluarkan sinarnya yang mampu menembus sebuah kamar, di sana terdapat sepasang tubuh yang saling memeluk, mereka terlihat bahagia.

Enghh..salah satu dari mereka terbangun.

Ehmm..aku di mana? Kata sungmin dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tubuhnya yang telanjang di dalam selimut. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkaget-kaget adalah seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya sama-sama telanjang dengannya. Seseorang yan berada disamping nya adalah zee-sun gadis pujaannya.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan zee-sun tanpa sadar tangannya terulur mengelus wajah zee-sun.

Zee-sun yang merasa wajah nya di sentuh bangun. Dan ia segera melepaskan tangan orang itu.

Mianhae.. zee aku benar-benar minta maaf, tolong kau jangan marah dan membenciku, aku akan bertanggung jawab zee.

Oppa aku tidak marah dan benci padamu oppa. Aku memaafkan mu. Oppa cepatlah nikahi aku sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih gawat. Saranghae oppa.

Betapa terkejutnya sungmin mendengar perkataan itu, maka segera saja ia memeluknya dan berkata.. nado saranghae…aku akan segera menemui kedua orang tuamu untuk melamar dan menikahimu.

Mereka terus berpelukan menikmati kebahagian yang mereka rasakan.

Semoga mereka hidup bahagia.

THE END

Author membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari fic yang dibikin author lainnya.

Siapa yang mau dibikinin fic langsung REVIEW aja ya….


End file.
